sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Climate change UK news Jan-Mar 2009
"Because it matters that people take personal responsibility themselves, we want all individuals and all businesses to join us and build a shared national purpose to make Britain a world leader in tackling climate change." Gordon Brown, June 24 2007 / Inspiring Quotes 5 cuts because it knows it has failed to do enough to meet it." *UK carbon emissions still higher than when labour came to power, FoE, February 3 Friends of the Earth, February 3 "UK emissions (final 2007 estimates) are slightly lower than 2006, but they are not falling nearly fast enough. The figures distort the picture by failing to include the UK's share of international shipping and aviation emissions - the reality is that UK carbon dioxide emissions are still higher than when Labour came to power in 1997, despite repeated promises of significant cuts." "The Government's failing energy strategy must be completely overhauled. It must focus on a huge expansion in green sources of power and cutting energy waste - and plans to build new coal-fired power stations and bigger airports must be scrapped." *Heathrow third runway makes debate on 'new' aviation policy redundant, CPRE, January 15 Campaign to Protect Rural England, January 15 topic *Heathrow: expansion will seriously threaten the UK's ability to tackle climate change, FoE, January 14 Friends of the Earth, January 14 topic *Third Heathrow runway risks being a white elephant, says ippr, January 11 Institute of Public Policy Research, January 11 Environmental case against.. "is overwhelming", economic advantages "greatly overstated" topic }} 2009 *In 2008, UK net emissions of carbon dioxide were provisionally estimated to be 531.8 million tonnes. This was 2 per cent lower than the 2007 figure of 542.6 million tonnes. The decrease resulted from fuel switching from coal to natural gas for electricity generation, combined with lower fossil fuel consumption by industry and in road transport. March 26 Department of Energy and Climate Change, March 26, 2009 *Official advice on climate targets too weak, says Tyndall Centre for Climate Change, March 17 Friends of the Earth, March 17 2009 More than 90 Labour MPs - including four Ministerial aides - have signed a Parliamentary petition calling on the Government to adopt a 42 per cent (reduction by 2020) target now and to make all the emissions cuts in the UK. *NHS unveils plans to slash its carbon footprint, January 27 Department of Health, January 27 *Communities across Scotland have been awarded over £4 million from the Climate Challenge Fund to help reduce their carbon footprint and save residents cash. January 15 The Scottish Government, January 15 Successful projects include using wool to insulate homes, a local food network in Fife and Community Power Down, the first cross-community project awarded cash from the Fund. *More than 10,000 people from across the world have already signed up to be beneficial owners of land earmarked by the Government for Heathrow third runway, January 14 Greenpeace, January 14 Greenpeace executive director John Sauven comments: "This new runway cannot and will not be built. If it's a green light it will shred the last vestiges of Brown's environmental credibility. An expanded Heathrow would become the single biggest emitter of in Britain. Labour MPs will lose seats over this as the anti-runway movement grows and grows. We'll fight it every step of the way because the lives of millions of people depend on us all slashing carbon emissions." topic *Celebs and green campaigners buy Heathrow runway site from under ministers' noses, January 13 Greenpeace, January 13 topic Related topics *Low carbon communities UK news References Category:Climate change UK Category:News UK 2009